


Assassin's Alley

by kickcows



Series: AC Festival Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis doesn’t know how he feels about these outfits that Noctis wants them to wear, but it seems that his Prince is more than excited for him to wear it. One shot.





	Assassin's Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third story for my AC Festival series!

* * *

When Holly greets them, and informs them that there seem to be Nifls trolling around the city looking for them, Ignis does not argue when the Prince says they will be dressing in Assassin attire. But, he did not expect to be dressed in such  _little_  clothing. As he puts the last belt into place, he goes over in his head the games that he knows the Prince enjoys playing, and while these outfits are part of one of the newer games, he had assumed they would be wearing robes, and not such revealing clothes.

“Your Highness.” He clears his throat to not startle the Prince, who seems to be lost in thought as he stands on the balcony of their hotel room. “I think it would be best if we split up today - see just what we’re dealing with.”

“Okay.” Noctis nods his head, not fighting him on the suggestion, which gives him reason to pause. “We’ll meet back here tonight?”

Pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, he gives a firm nod of his head. “Yes, I think that would be wisest idea.”

“Sounds good, Specs.”

The Prince had still not turned around to look at him. He wants to ask him what is wrong, as it is apparent there is clearly something troubling his mind, but he won’t pressure the Prince if he doesn’t wish to speak. He leaves the hotel room, and sees both Gladio and Prompto having a somewhat heated discussion with one another. Not one to interrupt a lover’s quarrel, he heads downstairs, and makes his way out of the hotel, heading towards the center of town.

He sees the Prince blend in - as much as they can in the outfits he’s chosen for them to wear, and while pretending to be interested in other things, he keeps an eye on him. He sees him glance over at him from time to time, but he pretends to not see, instead keeping his eyes on the festival attendees making their way across the pipes between buildings, calling it an ‘act of faith’, or something ridiculous of the sort.

“Ignis?” He turns to his right, and sees that Noctis has snuck up on him.

Turning around to face him, he glances down at him. “Yes, Your Highness? Have you found something?”

“Kind of.” Noctis looks over to the side. “Can you come with me?”

The shyness he hears in his voice gives him reason to pause, but he pushes the sudden bout of nervousness aside and follows him towards one of the less populated alleyways. They come to a door that has the Assassin’s symbol over it, his eyebrow raising up as he sees Noctis head into what he assumes is an apartment. It could be nothing else. “So, are we now breaking and entering into citizens’ homes, Your Highness?” He asks, staying outside.

“Would you just come in here?” Noctis reaches his hand out, and pulls him into the somewhat cramped space, the door staying slightly ajar as they stand close to one another. “What’s going on with you, Ignis?” Noctis asks, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re acting strange.”

“I could say the same thing about you!” He replies, copying his stance. “Why did you pull me in here like this?”

“Because!”

He sighs, arms dropping back down to his sides. “That’s not a very good excuse, Noctis.” He sees the Prince staring up at him, a look that he can’t quite place now on his features. He tries to keep the smirk off of his face, as he can tell what Noctis is thinking, but isn’t sure if he’s aware of it himself. “Yes?”

“It’s strange.” Noctis says, moving forward a little. He tries to back up, but his back connects to the wall after one short step. “How many years have we known each other?”

“Sixteen years, but why is that strange?” Ignis presses himself against the wall, as he sees Noctis trying to move even closer. “What are you doing?”

Fingers touch his chest, the unexpected touch causing him to gasp. “Sixteen years, and this is the first time I’ve seen you without a shirt in public.” Noctis’ finger swipes close to his nipple, the sudden touch bringing another soft gasp from his throat. “I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

“So, touch it?” He asks, his knees growing slightly weak as the Prince’s finger keeps skating against his chest, but never quite touches his nipple. “That’s your answer to figure out how you feel about it?”

“You seem to like it.” Noctis gives a small shrug of his shoulders, a playful smirk appearing on the corner of his lip. “Should I stop?”

He pushes himself off the wall, and traps Noctis against the opposite side. “You know,” Ignis’ voice drops a little, the sounds of people cheering louder than he knows they are, thanks to the acoustics of the foyer they’re standing in. “You’ve seen me naked plenty of times.”

“Y-Yeah, but seeing you dressed like this in public…” The teasing finger finally connects to his nipple, drawing a soft moan from Ignis’ throat, as he moves to press his face against Noctis’ neck, their bodies coming together like moths to a flame. “I’m not sure I like that other people can see you like this…”

Dragging his lips up the column of his neck, he breathes deep near Noctis’ ear. “Then perhaps you should have given us the option to wear an Assassin’s robe, rather than this…..immodest frock.”

“You shy, Specs…?” Noctis’ words puncture his eardrum, as the lower halves of their bodies move on their own, cocks rubbing against each other with shallow thrusts.

“Indubitably, Your Highness.” He drops his voice to a whisper, as he places his palms on either side of Noctis’ shoulders. He puts his knee between the Prince’s thighs, pushing up against Noctis’ crotch, as he feels him start to hump his leg. “And maybe you’re right - maybe I prefer that only  _you_  get to see my chest in such a fashion.” He presses his forehead against his, their breaths becoming a bit more ragged as they continue to frot against each other.

The soft, heady moans that the Prince makes has him pressing his knee harder against his crotch, these thin pants offering minimal relief. “Are you prepped…?”

“Y-Yeah…” Noctis nods, and opens the satchel resting against his right hip. “Here.” He pulls out a small vial of oil, Ignis raising his eyebrow again, but this time allows the smirk to manifest on his lips. “What?”

“Seems like you had an agenda, that’s all.” He teases the Prince, pulling down his own pants. He pours a little oil onto his palm, and covers his cock with it, moving backwards to allow Noctis to turn towards the wall, the Prince’s pants pulled down to be below his ass. “Gods, what are we doing…” He shakes his head, dropping the vial into his own satchel, then stands behind his younger lover, teasing the tip of his cock against his prepped entrance.

“Being…adventurouuuuuuuunnngh…” The word dies on Noctis’ tongue as Ignis slips his cock into him, pressing his chest to Noctis’ back as he thrusts into him. “I-Ignis…”

“Need to stay….” He thrusts his hips, one hand going to Noctis’ hip, the other going to his cock. “Quiet…” He whispers near his ear, sheathing himself back into the tight heat of his ass.

Noctis’ head leans back against his shoulder, allowing him to piston his hips at an easier angle, his hand working on his cock with a gentle rhythm. “C-Can’t help…it…” Another soft moan leaves Noctis’ throat, as Ignis finds  _that_  spot inside of him. “K-Keep….going…Ignis…”

“It will be my pleasure.”

With the sounds of passing soldiers, and the noise of the citizens cheering for participants in the festival, it makes for a quick session, as they both worry that someone might barge in on them at any second. It adds to the rush; the possibility of being caught - the Royal Advisor taking his Prince, the Prince begging for more of his Advisor’s cock - it spurs the two of them on. Ignis fucks him hard, Noctis’ moans ringing in his ears, loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough to carry over the sounds of the festival. The way his body tightens around his cock, he pumps his hand faster. A long, drawn out moan leaves the Prince’s mouth, Ignis watching Noctis’ features as he feels the warmth of his release coat his hand. He thrusts his hips a few more times, and has his own orgasm, allowing himself to release a soft moan against Noctis’ lips as he falls over the edge, coming inside of him with another soft moan.

Their lips come together with a soft kiss, Ignis pulling out with a muted grunt. They fix each other’s outfits, Ignis’ fingers pushing through Noctis’ hair, making sure it looks decent. The Prince fixes the belts around his chest, fingers teasing his nipple. He smirks, and shakes his head, adoring the smile on Noctis’ face. “Come on, let’s go play one of those games, and win a stuffed eagle.”

“Really??” Noctis’ eyes light up. “You mean it? We can play a carnival game?”

Chuckling, he nods, and walks back out into the alleyway, the wave of humidity smacking the both of them. “Yes, Your Highness. I’ll even use some of my medallions, so you don’t have to waste yours.” He teases, the two of them walking close to one another.

“Alright, Specs. But if you win, I get to keep it, right?”

“I was going to give it to Prompto.”

“Ignis!!”

He laughs, and nods his head. “Yes, you’ll get to keep it. Come on, let’s go.”

They walk over to the booth, and play a few carnival games. Much to his surprise, he manages to win two eagles, so he won’t have to worry about there being any hard feelings amongst his traveling companions. And if he’s lucky, he’ll talk the Prince into letting him wear one of the robes tomorrow, as this outfit just will not do.  


End file.
